


Summer at the Lotus Sea Mirage

by KowaretaOoku



Category: Rebirth of the Supreme Celestial Being
Genre: CG5k, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KowaretaOoku/pseuds/KowaretaOoku
Summary: Just Xuan Wushe and Lin Zhan drinking and talking a week after the events of chapter 323
Relationships: Xuan Wushe / Lin Zhan
Kudos: 8





	Summer at the Lotus Sea Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: My English is not good. You are welcome to point out mistakes in the comments.

Lin Zhan was lying on the couch looking into distance. The surface of the water was calm reflecting the exquisite lotus petals. The scenery was truly breathtaking. To anyone except for Lin Zhan himself. The calmer the Lotus Sea was the more irritated he seemed to be.

“Every fucking day…” Lin Zhan sighed and got up.

He walked in circles for a minute then stopped and kicked the nearby column.

“Where the hell is that master of yours?” He roared at the middle-aged servant.

As promised, Xuan Wushe arranged for better servants.

“I will tell him you want to see him.”

“Don’t…”

The servant looked confused. He got up and started preparing tea. If he had learned anything during the last week, it was that Lin Zhan was hot-tempered, but if you give him something to do, he’ll calm down. His problem was that aside from eating and drinking there wasn’t anything he could offer to Lin Zhan. Every little thing aside from the meals had to be approved by Xuan Wushe himself. As for the sovereign, he was busy, so for the last week he had only visited the Lotus Sea once for 10 minutes. He definitely didn’t have time to talk to the servant at that time. The conversations were also dull, as he was prohibited to tell Lin Zhan anything about the events in the outside world, and Lin Zhan didn’t want to tell him anything about himself as well, for the fear, he would let any information about Lin Xuanzhi slip. The servant thought to himself “Poor thing, if I was locked in a room with only a table, a couch, and two columns, I would go crazy as well.”

The lack of entertainment wasn’t Lin Zhan’s biggest worry. As a cultivator, he could cultivate for years if he wanted to. However, he just couldn’t concentrate. This past week, he was worrying non-stop. When Xuan Wushe came to visit him, he was very kind. This exactly was the source of Lin Zhan’s worries. The sovereign knew him well. Xuan Wushe could easily guess that Lin Zhan would never tell him anything if he tortured him, he would only pour endless curses on him. So probably, the only way get this information out of him was by making him drop his guard and the easiest way to do so was to be kind to him. Xuan Wushe wasn't in a hurry. He could kill Lin Xuanzhi in the Nine Lands as easily as in the Five Continents. Lin Zhan was sure of that. Why? Well, that’s because since the day Xuan Wushe learned he had a son, this damned Lotus sea and the sky didn’t change or move even an inch. Every second as calm and magnificent as the next one. Not one petal moved from its place for a week. It irritated Lin Zhan immensely, he wanted to spit and turn away from it. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by it.

Lin Zhan was so engrossed in his feelings of resentment towards the Lotus Sea, he didn’t notice Xuan Wushe approaching him from behind.

“You seem to really enjoy the scenery here.”

“Who the hell would enjoy…” Lin Zhan turned around and started to lament, but quickly regained his composure. He had already got emotional once and let the other know the existence of Lin Xuanzhi. He would not repeat this mistake.

“What business does the sovereign have with me today?”

“I don’t need a reason to be here.” He declared in somewhat casual but domineering voice. Not paying any attention to Lin Zhan, we went ahead and sat down. He then took out a bottle of wine and two cups out of a storage bag, followed by cut watermelon and cherries.

“Come drink with me.” He demanded.

Lin Zhan was somewhat unwilling to drink, he needed to keep calm and watch what he says. On the other hand, he hadn’t drunk any wine for who knows how long and he wanted it so bad. After a moment of consideration he went to sit next to Xuan Wushe. After all, he was not a lightweight, even if he drunk the whole bottle it wouldn’t have any significant effect on him. What he wasn’t expecting was that as he was about to sit, Xuan Wushe’s hand would wrap around his waist and pull him over to sit on his lap directly.

“…”

Lin Zhan lost his balance and ended up in his hands with his nose buried in the other’s neck. Shocked, he looked up at Xuan Wushe, who after securing a hostage leaned towards the table to get a cup. His face still looked like a granite, the kind that is very pleased with himself. Finally, he looked at Lin Zhan.

“Not drinking?”

Lin Zhan grabbed the cup. His problems had just multiplied, in fact drinking wasn’t a problem anymore. He would willingly drink himself to sleep right away if could. He was so irritated that Xuan Wushe had chosen the “kindness” strategy, because if was this effective on him. He might have blamed Xuan Wushe and even resented him, but he never stopped loving him. He’s been longing for this gentleness for years, so he didn’t trust himself at all.  
“What should we drink to?”

“Our son.” Xuan Wushe lightly suggested.

Lin Zhan frowned, straightened his back, so that he wasn’t leaning on Xuan Wushe anymore and drank his wine. That’s it. That is exactly the reminder he needed. Lin Xuanzhi’s life was on the line. No matter how he wanted to, he couldn’t be weak right now.

“I’m not telling you where he is.” Lin Zhan glared at him.

“I know you won’t.” Xuan Wushe lightly answered, complex emotions concealed in his downcast gaze. “How about telling me about him? What kind of person is he?”

“How should I know? I haven’t seen him for years.” Lin Zhan turned away, grabbed a fist full of cherries and proceeded to eat them in the most unrefined way possible, stuffing several in his mouth, chewing loudly and spitting the seeds directly into the water.

Xuan Wushe was very amused by this behavior, after all only Lin Zhan could afford do this in front of him. The others were very careful not to show a slightest flaw, and if somebody tried to irritate him on purpose, that was a death sentence. Unwillingly, he decided to let go of the topic. He wanted Lin Zhan to trust him again, but this angry cub behavior wasn’t half bad as well. If he couldn’t find his son right now, others probably wouldn’t as well. Therefore, he continued to enjoy the show.

Lin Zhan on the other hand, got tired of this by the third fistful. He poured another cup and looked at the watermelon.

“Are these in season? Is it summer now?”

“Mmm” Xuan Wushe confirmed, “it’s very hot outside, it’s much better to stay here, the weather is so nice.”

“It’s the same fucking weather every day! I’m a cultivator, I don’t care if it’s hot! Who wants to stay here? What am I supposed to even do here? Stare at the water the whole day?!?!” Lin Zhan angrily gulped down his wine.  
“You are a cultivator. You can cultivate.” Xuan Wushe said lightly.

Lin Zhan looked at him as he was an idiot. “You don’t say! How come I never thought of this! You are so wise!” was written all over his face, but saying it aloud was too much.

Nevertheless, Xuan Wushe actually cared about this topic. Aside from sending people to search for anyone coming from the Five Continents, he was also searching for a suitable cultivation manual, preferably double cultivation. Now, that misunderstanding has been resolved, and after so many years apart, he intended to spend the rest of his life with Lin Zhan. It was unacceptable to let him die before himself.

“So, it is summer… “Lin Zhan said slowly and sighed.

“Do you like summers?” Xuan Wushe was fully aware that the question was stupid, but he also knew, that getting Lin Zhan to talk about anything was the first step to getting him to relax. Although he had forced him several times since Lin Zhan got here, those acts of desperation were not what he truly desired. He felt that he hadn’t been together with Lin Zhan for centuries, and he needed him to want him as well. This couldn’t be achieved without patience. He was a type of person who had a plan for everything he did. Xuan Wushe had worked twice as hard the entire week to deal with all the urgent matters and make time to spend this whole evening with Lin Zhan. So, although the wait was killing him, he was determined not to mess up this time.

Lin Zhan thought about it. It seemed to be a safe topic, he was usually travelling all over the Five Continents during the summer, so he wouldn’t be able to reveal any information regarding Lin Xuanzhi’s whereabouts.

“Well, for me, it’s time to travel, to meet old friends and enjoy myself.” He frowned, as he remembered those things and gulped down another cup. “I hate staying in one place like an idiot. I have so many things to do. Do you even know, that staying here ruins my business? Do you think if you are so great, others are just nothing compared to you? I was a great man, a rich man, I had everything. I traveled all around the world, nobody in the Five Continents knows as much as I do!!” 

He puffed his chest and turned his proud face away from Xuan Wushe. Considering that he was still sitting comfortably on his lap, it looked rather comical. Xuan Wushe couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Drinking for the first time in more than 2 years definitely a had stronger effect on Lin Zhan than he himself had expected. But the part of his brain containing information about Lin Xuanzhi was completely sealed, he could let other parts do what they wanted. And they wanted to drink and be spoilt. 

Lin Zhan reached for the bottle, only to find out it was already empty. It made him rather sad. He started thinking about his life 2 years ago, and realized, he had been worrying about Lin Xuanzhi so much, he completely forgot about everything else. He was an idiot. Lin Xuanzhi was a star of salvation and Xuan Wushe’s son. What could possibly happen to him? Yan Tianhen on the other hand… Lin Zhan wanted to be with him and help him, but he abandoned him in the end. Did Yan Tianhen even survive the attack? He did send him back, but was he alright? Was Lin Xuanzhi good to him? Their destinies were too different. And Lin Xuanzhi was just so unemotional… Yan Tianhen should have got the money he left him, but wasn’t he completely alone right now?

Xuan Wushe reached out for the storage bag and produced another bottle of wine. He poured the wine into the cup, which was still in Liz Zhan’s hands. His other hand slid around Lin Zhan’s waist gently adjusting his posture to a more comfortable one. He didn’t drink much himself, so the cup next to him was still almost full. He took it in his hand and was about to say something to calm Lin Zhan’s anger, but when he looked at his profile, his found that rather than angry his beloved was completely heartbroken.

He swallowed nervously. This was not according to his plan. Not that he could always predict Lin Zhan’s behavior, and that was probably why he loved him so much, but… His heart ached, as he realized that he was the reason for Lin Zhan’s sadness. After all, he was the one imprisoning this wild man. But even so, he knew one thing, he will never let this man go anywhere again. In the end, he didn’t have any other choice, but to pretend not to notice.  
“Tell me about your travels.” He said lightly and clinked his cup against Lin Zhan’s.

“Hm?” Lin Zhan was in a daze and it took him a moment to come back to reality. He sipped a little wine.

“Don’t you even know what traveling is? You go around and see the world. Stop and go again. I stayed at hotels when I felt like it or in the forest, both are good. Oh, once I met this spiritual beast, it was rather cute, but do you know what he did? He actually…”

…

Lin Zhan began reminiscing and his mood improved. He hadn’t talked to anyone for so long, and he was rather fond of his own adventures. So, he quickly became lost in his memories, and told story after story.  
Seeing this, Xuan Wushe relaxed, Lin Zhan wasn’t sad anymore, so the first objective was achieved. If this hadn’t worked, he wouldn’t have known what else to do to improve Lin Zhan’s mood. He didn’t drink himself, but never stopped helping to fill Lin Zhan’s cup.

“Wahaha! He was such an idiot! Using spiritual stones like that! And not only that….” Lin Zhan told a funny story and finished another cup, Xuan Wushe filled it up again.

…

“He chased us all day!” Xuan Wushe poured him another cup.

…

“You know, they are so cute, but poisonous, but we didn’t know that and…” - The cup was full, so Xuan Wushe gave him a piece of a watermelon.

“And KJY (aka random side character) walked over there and picked one up, who would have known… HEY!!!” Lin Zhan didn’t bother to stop his story while he was eating, and some water melon juice trickled down his chin. Xuan Wushe couldn’t let this opportunity go. He leaned down to lick his neck, then cheek and finally lips. He lightly kissed Lin Zhan and stared into his eyes.

“What…”

“Watermelon juice.” Xuan Wushe said lightly.

Lin Zhan blushed, and averted his gaze.

“It wasn’t on my neck.”

“Preventive measures.” Xuan Wushe smirked, but Lin Zhan was looking the other way and missed this rare sight.

Lin Zhan weakly pushed him away. “I was telling a story. Are you listening?”

“I am.” Xuan Wushe knew this wasn’t a rejection, and he enjoyed just having Lin Zhan in his arms and listening to him. He didn’t want this peaceful moment to end just yet. He also knew just how drunk Lin Zhan should be so that he could enjoy his cute and shy self in bed. For a wild man like Lin Zhan it was rare, and Xuan Wushe had learnt the exact amount of alcohol by heart a long time ago. This was exactly his objective today.

…

“It wasn’t my first time in that town, so seeing it in ruins was really sad…” - Xuan Wushe poured yet another cup and tightened his embrace, letting Lin Zhan lean against him.

…

“That aunty was so cheerful, I didn’t expect her to have such a background you know… - Xuan Wushe knew it was enough, exactly the right amount. He gently brushed his fingers against Lin Zhan’s, took the cup he was holding and placed it to the side.

“She said it was ok to stay as long as we wanted, but I thought we shouldn’t bother her.” Lin Zhan was already completely leaning on Xuan Wushe, with his head on his shoulder, telling his story in a calm and quite way. Xuan Wushe took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Lin Zhan welcomed it, as he rubbed his head against Xuan Wushe’s neck, finding a more comfortable position. Xuan Wushe looked down and touched the top of his head with his cheek. He closed his eyes. This was the happiest he’s been since this man left him so many years ago. Why didn’t he run away with Lin Zhan? How great his life would have been? Of course, he couldn’t have, but he also couldn’t stop imagining that, nonetheless.

“So I told her we needed to leave, but Ah Hen protested, and demanded we stayed. Heh, that child could see through anyone better than any adult since he started to talk, maybe even earlier, but he couldn’t tell anyone at that time. Hehe…”

Xuan Wushe froze. A child? His child? No, it’s too early to tell… But he seems rather talented, maybe… Xuan Wushe started listening closely.

“He actually walked with me to hunt that day, and said “Dad, can’t you see auntie is so lonely, why don’t we stay a little longer? It’s not that I’m selfish, you know...” He is so precious isn’t he?”

“Mmm…” Xuan Wushe confirmed. It is his son! Who else would call Lin Zhan “Dad”? And he could see through people since he was an infant! Definitely his son! Xuan Wushe poured himself some wine to celebrate. He knows his son name now. Ah Hen. Such a good name. The best! Definitely. He looked at Lin Zhan adoringly and felt closer to him than ever before. He had known they had a child, but only at this time he truly felt it for the first time.

….

“I told him he should not worry about it, but Ah Hen still tricked the boy into meeting him that day and kicked him. Hahaha”

Ok, so his son is quite mischievous, but still very noble. He received the inheritance at such a young age. And at that time his cultivation should have be quite high, but he still only kicked the guy. That guy deserved to die for going against his son! Such a benevolent child.

…

“And Ah Hen asked “Is it because I’m so handsome”?”

“Mmm” Xuan Wushe confirmed, definitely handsome.

“And the guy said he wasn’t handsome, so Ah Hen said he…”

Xuan Wushe took note of it. It was already an hour since Lin Zhan stared talking about Ah Hen and Xuan Wushe had two new list in his head: “people to reward” and “people to kill”. +1 to “people to kill” was engraved in his mental list. He happily drank some more. Who would have thought this day would be so joyous.

…

“Having a son like that is such a happiness, but also it’s hard.” Lin Zhan sniffed. “Why is it so fucking heartbreaking to love someone?”

Xuan Wushe hugged him tightly. How he wished he had been there with him to help him and watch their child grow together.

“He is so pitiful, I traveled the world, but still couldn’t find a suitable cultivation manual for him at all.”

“He’ll be fine. He doesn’t need any other cultivation manual. If he follows his blood, he’ll be undefeatable.” Xuan Wushe said with confidence. What other manual can compare to the Teal Lotus Nine Styles?

Lin Zhan sighed. “He will be, but he definitely shouldn’t. In the Five Continents anyone practicing demonic arts would be killed right away, how could I let him follow his blood?”

Xuan Wushe suddenly jumped up. The sky got dark instantly, but more clouds kept coming from all directions, thunder roaring through this small dimension. Demonic arts? He is a Devine Devil? Lin Zhan has a child who is half Divine Devil???

“You …” Xuan Wushe said in a chilly voice and glared at the man at his feet lying on the remains of the table, which collapsed under him when he suddenly fell from Xuan Wushe’s lap onto it. Lin Zhan was drunk to his naïve state. He didn’t quite understand what happened, and was distracted by the sight of wine spilled all over the table. The wine was so good, such a shame.

"No, You!" Lin Zhan angrily looked at Xuan Wushe. It was you who spilled the wine, you dork! What are you angry at me for? 

Xuan Wushe picked him up by his throat, but that wasn’t really necessary, the pressure from his cultivation could almost suffocate Lin Zhan anyway.

“So you said you loved me and than went ahead and had a child with this fucking ex of yours? Did he run away with you? Did you enjoy your life together so much that you threw MY child away?” - Xuan Wushe spoke slowly in a deep and cold voice. Each sentence sounded more like a statement than a question.

“I … What… Let go…” Lin Zhan couldn’t really say anything as he didn’t understand what the other was talking about at all. Xuan Wushe knew he wouldn’t get anything from Lin Zhan right now and if he continued he might kill him. He released his grip on his throat. Lin Zhan was dropped on the destroyed table again coughing and looking rather wronged.

Xuan Wushe stood straight staring into distance, lightning shining all around him. He needed kill that Demon Venerable right away, he should have done it long ago. Why the hell didn’t he? And that bustard Ah Hen as well.

He started walking away from this place. Lin Zhan… Just when he thought he could trust him. It turned out he threw his child away in favor of another. Xuan Wushe couldn’t believe it. He thought he knew him. But then again, he had been sure this wild and unpredictable man would never agree to give birth to a child. It turned out he gave birth to two…

He stopped, as if he realized something, turned and started walking back.

Lin Zhan was still on the table, checking if there was any wine left in the numerous bottles scattered around him and cursing under his breath. He didn’t know what caused this bastard to be angry again, but it definitely wasn’t his fault!

Xuan Wushe grabbed his arm and threw him on the couch, ripped his clothes open, grabbed his chin and stared straight at him.

“If you are so fond of having children, let’s see how many you can give birth to, until you forget that this Ah Hen ever existed.”

Lin Zhan looked at him, his eyes glistened with tears. His drunken mind understood two things: Ah Hen's name and the killing intent he felt.

“WHY? What did he ever do to you? He has no parents, no friends! Why does everyone want to kill him?” Lin Zahn covered his face with his hands sobbing and grieving for his beloved child.

“No parents? What about you?” Xuan Wushe asked with a trace of hope in his voice.

“I did what I could, but I can’t replace his real parents, you know. It’s not the same… And now he is all alone.” Lin Zhan sniffed with tear rolling down his cheeks.

Xuan Wushe took a deep breath. He looked at the man under him and just collapsed on top of him. This was exhausting. Making plans seemed to be useless when it came to Lin Zhan. He couldn’t do it when they were younger, but he was much more experienced now. So, he thought he’d try… And he failed again.

“You are heavy! Move.” Lin Zhan struggled to free himself from the weight.

“You know… you’ll be the end of me.” Xuan Wushe closed his eyes and refused to move, hugging the man in his arms.

“What? How is this my fault again? What’s wrong with you?”

Lin Zhan was drunk, and didn’t quite get what had just happened. He decided that Xuan Wushe was just crazy, that’s it. With his strength he couldn’t move Xuan Wushe, so he just let him be until both of them fell asleep.


End file.
